Mario Sports Superstars
Mario Sports Superstars is a Mario sports game for the Nintendo 3DS, announced during the Nintendo Direct of September 1st, 2016. Daisy is one of the eighteen playable character. The game features a total of five sports, which are represented on the box art: tennis, golf, baseball, soccer, and horse racing. Daisy appears on the box art representing horse racing. Daisy is a Technique type in baseball, soccer/football, and horse racing. For tennis only, Daisy is a All Around type like in Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash. The game also has amiibo support, in the form of amiibo cards. Every playable character has a total of five different amiibo cards, one for each sport. Sponsors Daisy has her own sponsor: 'Princess Radio', and shares one with Princess Peach called 'Sportswear': The Princess Radio sponsor has an "On air" sign on it, meaning that the competition is retransmitted by Daisy's radio. Teams emblems In this game, characters have their own emblems for each collective sport. Daisy's team emblems are as follows: 75px-Emblem Soccer Daisy.png|Daisy's Soccer emblem 75px-Emblem Baseball Daisy.png|Daisy's Baseball emblem Daisy's ball launch types are the Screwball, the Forkball and the Curveball Unlockables You can unlock Daisy as a Star Character for beating the Champions Cup. For every sport in which the Champions Cup is completed as Daisy, Star Daisy will be unlocked for that sport. Daisy's crown can be unlocked for horse racing as an accessory for your horse to wear. WVW69kNfxJUht8Y6cX.jpg|Star Daisy being unlocked C8ghBsKUwAAGuEP.jpg|Daisy's crown Amiibo Compatibility In this game, Daisy's amiibo cards and figure are compatible. This is what they add to the game: Daisy amiibo Figure The Daisy amiibo figure will allow you to obtain three virtual cards to add to your collection. You can do it once per day with each amiibo figure. Some cards represent sport accessories and they can be chosen for the sport. For example if you get Daisy's soccer ball card, you will be able to play with Daisy's soccer ball in soccer. The Daisy gears collection is called "Flower". Daisy amiibo Cards The amiibo Cards can be used to turn your characters into Superstar characters as well as unlock gear. amiibo Cards $ 57.JPG|Soccer amiibo card $ 121.JPG|Golf amiibo card $_574.JPG|Tennis amiibo card $_57 (1).JPG|Baseball amiibo card Daisyamiibocard.jpg|Horse Racing amiibo card Trivia * Daisy can be seen on three out of the five sport representations in the sports select menu. * Daisy has two outfits in this game: her sports outfit and her miniskirt. Daisy wears her normal sports outfit in baseball, soccer, and horse racing. She wears her tennis wear in tennis and golf. * This is the first game to be compatible with Daisy's amiibo Cards and the first Mario game to feature a radio sponsor. * Daisy's soccer and baseball teams emblems have the same shape as every other Technique characters' soccer and baseball team emblems. Gallery MarioSportsSuperstarsBoxArt.png|Boxart 3DS_MarioSportsSuperstars_illustration_06.jpg|Daisy in tennis 3DS_MarioSportsSuperstars_illustration_07.jpg|Daisy in horse racing MarioSportsSuperstars-soccer.jpg|Daisy in soccer WVW69kJFMn4E-YutTt.jpg|Peach and Daisy winning the baseball Mushroom Cup 123.jpg See the Mario Sports Superstars: Gallery.